


深渊

by guitangyuan_00



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitangyuan_00/pseuds/guitangyuan_00
Summary: 当你凝望深渊深渊亦望着你
Relationships: 羊凡 - Relationship
Kudos: 31





	深渊

高杨照常把口罩扯起来了，戴上兜帽衫的帽子，站在学校门口盯着脚尖发呆。他要来的课表应该是没有错的，他的男孩喜欢出去撒泼，不会放过没有课的星期五下午。  
高杨很快就听见男孩爽朗的笑声。  
他没有抬头，等着男孩慢慢走远了才提起步子跟上去，高杨知道街角停了一辆山地车是他的。  
听见男孩说了一句坐地铁去商业区，又停下来了。  
是精心打扮过的样子。  
高杨盯着那对他没见过的耳坠舔了舔牙缝，以他平常乱糟糟的头发来说，这次绝对是有让朋友帮忙好好抓过了。宽松的衣摆，他懒腰一伸扯就扯开露出好小一截蜜色的腰，高杨觉得自己有点口干舌燥，忍不住舔了舔自己干巴巴起皱的嘴皮子。一晃神就发现男孩已经坐着电梯下去了。  
高杨有点烦躁的转了转脚尖，向地铁站的扶梯跑过去，看见男孩和朋友拿着硬币在买地铁票，舒一口气。正好男孩旁边的售票机是没有人的，高杨没有动。在自动贩卖机买了一罐可乐，留心听着大喇叭男孩絮絮叨叨的强调买哪个站的地铁票。  
等他们走到检票口，高杨才快步过去买了票，急匆匆的往站台走，站在里男孩和男孩的朋友们旁边那个进站口装作低头玩手机的样子，余光偷偷瞄见男孩朋友搭在他肩头的手。  
真碍眼。  
高杨在进了地铁车厢以后立马往男孩旁边那个车厢的交界处找了个位置站稳了。  
男孩细胳膊细腿，小肩膀窄腰。但是臀像桃儿一样丰满的撑起他的裤子，大腿也肉肉的。高杨每次看都会有很多不干净的想法，比如怎么把这双腿折起来，或者岔开来，捧起他的臀，或者只是揉一揉，满满的挤进去。里面会不会像这个男孩一样热情似火，他圆溜溜的puppy eyes会不会湿漉漉红通通的望着他，然后哑然的呻吟。因为快感痉挛，昂起的阴茎发抖，射在他身上。  
高杨觉得自己的裤子有点紧，他深呼吸着，努力遣散这些不干净的想法，面颊还是发烫。他下意识往那边望了一眼，男孩对着这个方向在笑。  
高杨给这个笑烫了一下。  
但是他没有慌乱的别开目光，他只是微微眯起眼睛。男孩很明显没有察觉到他的样子。高杨微微舒了一口气，继续装作玩手机的样子。  
在下车的时候突然被挤到男孩身边，香水味勾住他的鼻腔。他想假装站不稳扶住男孩的肩膀以期得到一点难得的身体接触，指尖刚要碰到又缩回去了。男孩快步走到空旷的地方，拿起手机看了看时间，皱着眉催促同伴赶紧去吃饭。  
高杨也看看时间，男孩出门的时间太晚了，现在已经不早了，男孩嘟嘟囔囔着要去蹦迪。高杨跟着他们去了拉面屋坐在隔他们很远的桌子，独自吃了一份拉面。  
看见其中一个小眼睛的男生被黄子胡搅蛮缠的扯住，让他无论如何今天都要让他去迪吧。  
“黄子你真的是……”  
“去玩啊！哎呀！张超你不会这么小气吧。”  
“好吧，好吧…”他提手揉乱了黄子抓好的头发，“小黄子想去呢。”  
啊，扎眼。  
高杨闷闷的哼了一句，拿纸巾擦干净嘴巴，兜着手跟着他们打车到迪吧，无可奈何的取下口罩——毕竟看起来太可疑了。  
说真的他也没有去过迪吧，在前台点了一杯酒就端着坐在舞池旁边发愣。  
男孩像一尾鱼，在人潮里扭动，和女孩面贴面，狠戾的眼神透出锋利的帅气来。很容易出汗的体质让他很快看起来汗津津的，汗珠从下巴往下划，落进更引人遐想的领口，喉结上下滚动一遭，嘴角上扬咧出一个坏的怪可爱的笑。  
高杨觉得那股奇怪的燥热又升腾起来了。  
他用手机录了一小段跳的很开心的黄子，他应该赶紧回家或者去厕所拿手把他打出来。  
高杨抬起头打算走掉，男孩和他对视了。  
他一时间不知道做何反应，扯开一个可能不怎么好看的笑脸。  
然后男孩就走过来了。  
高杨紧张的握住酒杯，男孩滚烫的落在他旁边，他慌得不知道该说什么。  
“你在喝什么酒？”  
高杨咽下一口口水，摇摇头，“我第一次来。”  
“欸——”黄子凑近他，“眼角已经红了呢？”  
高杨下意识后仰。  
“你真好看。”  
他想，黄子肯定想说他醉了，其实黄子自己才是醉了。  
黄子的确醉了，没有骨头一样黏上他。高杨不禁有点生气，这是他朝思暮想的接触，男孩滚烫的皮肤和温热的吐气，只是一个对视一个笑就可以得到的。可是唾手可得的时候他可不管自己是什么身份或者是怎么得到的。  
黄子越粘着他他越难耐，高杨轻轻的抱住他。  
等反应过来他已经带着人去了旅馆，附近没有什么好一些的酒店，只剩下最便宜的钟点房，他哄着黄子跪下来给他舔的时候，隔壁的女人叫的好娇。  
黄子被高杨拉着手打开他的拉链，弹出热乎乎的一根，黄子轻轻的握住，有点不知所措。高杨满足的想，他的男孩干净又纯真。他让黄子拿手像给自己套弄一样在上面摸，让他低头亲吻，舔舐那个渴望他的地方。男孩喝醉了酒就乖得很，含住抬眼看他，见他仰头喘着，更加努力起来。高杨没控制住抵着喉头射进去，呛得黄子面红耳赤的。  
“对不起……”  
高杨拿了纸巾想给他擦掉，黄子把他推倒。  
黄子哪儿都小小的，脚踝小小的一握，胳膊小小的一圈，腰也是小小的，脸也是小小的，看起来就是个小小的男孩。  
高杨恍惚起来。  
黄子捏住他的下巴，把难吃的味道灌进他嘴里，一面把自己身上宽宽松松的衣物全部脱掉。高杨先把润滑拿在手上，抱住黄子的腿翻了个身，位置上下调转，床板嘎吱作响。  
只是进一小节指节，黄子已经出了一身的汗，高杨也出汗，再挤了好些润滑才又伸进去。黄子攥着他衬衣衣摆，努力放松自己。  
“黄子……”  
高杨叫完才想起自己做了多么不得了的事情，他不应该知道黄子的名字的，无论什么身份。  
“黄子弘凡。”  
扩张已经做了个七七八八，黄子的腿勾上他的腰。  
“我叫黄子弘凡。”  
高杨抵进去，男孩难耐的哼了哼，很快被饱涨的感觉撑得有点不大舒服，语无伦次的抱怨起来。  
里面好热，好舒服，像男孩此时缠着他的腰一样，里面缠着他，好紧。  
很快男孩就开始放开了叫，一边咬着他的耳朵问他不会不如旁边那个干女人的男人吧，你听听那女人叫的多欢。  
高杨让他闭嘴，黄子笑嘻嘻的亲上去，床板嘎吱嘎吱响，被高杨掐着胯骨撞的猛，昂起头喘的厉害，脑子里糊做一团什么也听不清了，一边流眼泪一边拍高杨肩膀，觉得自己小腿要抽筋了，让他赶紧揉揉。  
高杨一手握住他的小腿慢慢的揉，还不停的撞。黄子抓不住床单，头抵床板撞一下，疼的咧嘴。抱住高杨的肩头咬一口，高杨问他，你不是要和隔壁的女人比浪吗？  
黄子气都喘不匀，高杨抵着他的敏感点磨，爽的让他害怕。想开口顶嘴，一开口就是沾了一点哭腔的撒娇似的几个字。  
那你去操女人。  
高杨说不。  
黄子又咯咯笑起来，不过，没想到和男人做挺舒服的。  
高杨吻在他眉间，说嗯。

“那你呢，高杨，和我做的感觉和想象中的一样吗？”


End file.
